dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
An Unexpected Strength
|romaji=Radittsu to no Taiketsu |translated title=Showdown with Raditz |release=October 19, 1988 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1988 #49) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=Raditz Saga |episode=3 |previous=An Enemy in Common |next=Nothing Up My Sleeve... }} |''Radittsu to no Taiketsu''|lit. "Showdown with Raditz"}} is the fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the one hundred ninety-ninth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Goku, Chi-Chi, Ox-King and Gohan all riding in a car. This image is used as a scene in "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Power!", the first ending for Dragon Ball Z. Summary Goku and Piccolo continue heading toward Gohan and Raditz, and it’s a little more to the right. Meanwhile, at the crater, Raditz gets pissed at the crying brat, and locks Gohan up in his ship. Raditz prepares to go get some food, when his eye device beeps and picks up a battle power of 710 somewhere nearby. From his ship, in fact, and Raditz refuses to believe the brat is that strong, and thinks it’s broken. Goku says they’re getting close, and they should slowly come down, but Piccolo explains he has some sort of strange device that senses the enemy’s position and strength. So, they decide to instead come in from the east. Then Raditz gets a 710 on his eye device again, and he decides it’s malfunctioning. But then there’s another reading coming from the other direction. No, two readings. 322 and 334. One of those is the same battle power as Kakarrot. But, Kakarrot couldn’t possibly know where to find him, so this thing must definitely be malfunctioning. Then Raditz spots Goku and Piccolo flying in, meaning his eye device wasn’t malfunctioning after all, and the brat really does have a battle power of 710. Goku and Piccolo touch down, and Raditz wants to know how they found him. But Goku dismisses the question, then says he wants his son back. Raditz asks if he really intends to go against his older brother, and Goku says he ain’t his older brother. Piccolo gets tired of all the chitchat, and he throws off his turban and mantle. Goku notices that he has also been training with weighted clothing. Piccolo likes having all this weight off of his shoulders, and Raditz now gets a reading of 408 from him. Goku also takes off his undershirt, shoes, and wristbands, and his battle power goes up to 416. Raditz laughs and says they’re still nothing, and then yells, “Die!!!!” Goku and Piccolo prepare themselves, and Raditz runs at them, and instantly ends up behind them and elbows them each in the back. Goku and Piccolo each jump aside, shocked at Raditz’s speed, and Goku again thinks about grabbing his tail. Raditz then decides to tell them something good before they die: the other two surviving Saiyans have much greater battle powers than his own. Appearances Characters *Goku *Raditz *Piccolo *Gohan Locations *Earth Techniques *I'm A Top-class Warrior! Gallery DBC199 02.png|Piccolo removes his weighted clothing DBC199 03.png|Raditz shows off his superior speed by attacking from behind Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Raditz Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters